


Things lost in the fire

by Hercules_mulligay_2



Series: Oc fanfictions? [1]
Category: DeMattieu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, ilovethem, mattieudidn'tdeservethis, theyaremyocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hercules_mulligay_2/pseuds/Hercules_mulligay_2
Summary: Just because it's broken doesn't mean it cant be fixed.





	Things lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> These are some oc's I've decided to write about because I love them and it actually came out decent? Idk just read and give me criticism.

They would call him down any minute, he could hear the arguing coming to an end his name becoming mentioned more often. As Mattieu zipped up his bag, he texted his boyfriend wondering if he was ready and just as he hit send that special name popped up on his screen.  
“Speak of the devil, you there yet honey?” Mattieu could hear the smile in his own voice as well feel it spreading across his face.  
“Yeah, I just got here. The folks aren’t gonna be home for a while so this is the best time as any. Where are you babe?” From the huffs in-between some words, he could tell his lover had ran there.  
“Just slipped my shoes on, you’re still meeting me by the woods right?” Mattieu opened his window and had one leg out as he slung his bag over the window.  
“Yes, don’t worry I have my bags and I’m by the opening. We’re in this together baby.”  
Mattieu agrees and hangs up, quickly hopping out the window and grabbing his bag not hesitating to make a quick jog down the street. He couldn’t stay here in his shell of a home, this home to homophobes. They found out about him and DeMarcus and started yelling and screaming slurs towards him. He told said boyfriend about the incident and together the came up with the idea to elope. Mattieu shook his head of the memory as he came closer to the woods and saw DeMarcus. He sprinted and leaped into open arms for a tight hug, DeMarcus spinning them both.  
“Hello handsome, let’s get moving.”  
DeMarcus smiled as they took each other’s hand and began walking into the woods. Luckily, it wasn’t dark yet. They laughed and looked in wonder, taking time to look at different berries and different species of birds and insects. All laughter came to a cease as they came upon a stray doctors cup.  
“Where the hell?”  
Mattieu mumbled, looking up for possible clues in the tree’s, but also taking notice that there pinecones surrounding were in every area except the cups area.  
DeMarcus looked inside the cup, eyebrow raised in confusion.  
“Whatever that is, it’s brown.”  
Mattieu, slightly disgusted yet intrigued, picks up the cup and shudders at the moist warmness on the outside. He smells it and smiles slightly, warm winters by the fire with his cousins and christmas movies huddled under his Dad flows through his memories. He tastes it and suddenly he is yanked from his moment with the liquid by DeMarcus.  
“THE FUCK BABE? YOU CAN’T DRINK FROM RANDOM CUPS!”  
DeMarcus continued to fuss and scream as Mattieu sat down the cup and was slightly upset from being scolded like a child.  
“Why do you feel the need to yell at me when I do something you don’t like all the time! I’m not a little kid Allen!” He crosses his arms, furrowing his eyes in frustration.  
DeMarcus mutters something but quickly coughs to cover it.  
“Whatever just forget it, we have to get going if we are gonna get out of here with a bit of sunlight to spare.”  
Mattieu sighs and continues walking forward, the silence and tension was impenetrable. As of late, all of their arguments ended in unresolved confusion. Why couldn’t he see it this way, or why would he even say that? Those were the questions that Mattieu usually found himself asking while at his friends’ house to vent. He never knew when or how, but they always seemed to get their shit together. But this was different, he could tell there was a difference in DeMarcus. He wasn’t quite sure he liked it.  
“Hey look at this key!”  
Mattieu wouldn’t have been so excited but it was big, gold and very dramatic looking. Much like himself. DeMarcus examined it from Mattieu’s hand.  
“Reminds me of you.” He winked at him, which had Mattieu’s stomach fluttering and his face blushing.  
They walked on a bit more, hand in hand with a more comfortable silence.  
“So I applied to some more schools last night, but I’m thinking of just starting in-state then transferring out.”  
DeMarcus just nods, looking up at a nearby humming bird.  
“What about you honey? I know we’ve never really talked about future, but have you thought about what school you maybe want to go to?”  
He shrugs, never having really thought about it.  
“I don’t know, I’m more of a in the moment kind of guy.”  
Mattieu raised an eyebrow at this. Of course he knew that, they’d been dating for 4 years. But he had always figured that his boyfriend had a plan for his future.  
“Yes, this I know. But, we’re getting older and getting out in the world is more than just being in the moment. You’re gonna have responsibilities you need to take care of. Plus, the way society is set up. People of color aren’t always the first ‘Yes’ when it comes to getting things in this world.”  
DeMarcus rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
“So? Why are you getting so bent outta shape about this Mattieu? If I wanted to hear about how, quote on quote, “unprepared” I am for life I’d just call up my pops.”  
Mattieu stopped and looked him deep into his eyes.  
“It’s not getting out of shape, it’s being worried about the future and how you are gonna handle it! Nothing in this world is free, but getting a good education can help you a bit!”  
DeMarcus groaned and dropped Mattieu’s hand, getting in his face with a voice of frustration.  
“You think I care about that!? We are still teens Mattieu, you always seem to drag out something when it should be left in one moment I swear to god! Why can’t you just handle the fact that not everyone thinks like you huh? I’m sorry, maybe because I’m my own per-”  
Mattieu cut him off. Coming closer to him and raising his voice, unwavering in his stance, although he could feel something in his heart starting to tear.  
“Why can’t you take anyone’s opinion and just think about it? I swear, it always has to be your way or the damn highway! So, I care about your future, is that so bad!? What is this really about, because you have been on me all day! I want to know why you take everything to heart!”  
By the last word Mattieu was quickly becoming somber, watching as the other seethed in anger.  
“You know what, just drop it Mattieu, even if I told you what was wrong you’d take what I said and flip it.”  
DeMarcus began walking forward, leaving Mattieu in his slight depression. Mattieu found himself moving forward as well, walking farther behind the boy in front. He could smell something rotting, but also smelled water near by. He suddenly got really happy, running ahead his lover towards the smells.  
“It’s still here! The lake! Oh yes!”  
Mattieu laughs and searches the ground, soon picking up a smooth stone and tossing it across the lake. DeMarcus sprinted forward before looking over the expanse of the lake, smiling at the beauty of the lowering sun on the rippling water. He looked over at Mattieu, pulling out his camera to catch picture of him smiling and skipping rocks. Eventually, said boy just sat down to look at the beauty in front of him, which made the best scene. He snapped it before going to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist smiling even more as Mattieu rested his head on his shoulder.  
“My cousin, Timmea, me and her used to come back here whenever she came over. This is where my uncle taught us to swim, where we went to hide from chores or went to scream if one of us was mad at the other or mad at our parents. This is where I also had my first kiss-”  
“Who was your first kiss?” DeMarcus sat up straight.  
Mattieu waved his hand at the question, answering nonchalantly.  
“This guy named Michael Vergiz. He was a really sweet guy, kissed me a few months after we got together. The only reason we broke up is because he was moving all the way back to Asia.”  
Mattieu looked over at DeMarcus, who removed his arm and was now looking away, somewhat in disgust and anger.  
“Why haven’t I ever heard about him. How many dudes have you been with exactly?”  
Mattieu was taken aback, before raising his eyebrows in surprised defense.  
“Okay, first of all breathe? You never asked so I never brought it up, I’m with you. Why would I need to bring up past guys if we are the present? Second, I’ve only been with maybe 4 guys, including you, in my whole lifetime.”  
Mattieu raised his hands, now feeling ganged up on at the sudden interrogation.  
“So, you just out here with different guys, and felt I don’t need to know about your past? You know all about my past-”  
Mattieu hopped up, his words a sneer.  
“Yes, let’s also remember since we’re going down memory lane, how you cheated on the last 3 guys, smashed and passed 2 girls and broke up a friendship between 3 others! ‘Marcus what the hell is this about!? You have been going off since we found the cup and now you’re getting upset about something that happened 4 years ago! Get a grip kiddo!”  
Mattieu looked at DeMarcus once he stood, thoroughly pissed. DeMarcus’ face was contorted into a nasty frown, teeth bared in every word. He towered over Mattieu, like an angry bear who had been woken. Mattieu had seen this bear before, but it usually reeks of alcohol and weed and sounds like broken promises and it’s touch made his cheek raw and his eye purple.  
“You know what my deal is? You can’t ever just chill, your legs must hurt so much from jumping to conclusions every other week! I wish I had just broken up with you like planned!”  
Suddenly a harsh silence fell over the area, birds and bugs silent as ever. DeMarcus’ mouth was open in horror to what he just said and Mattieu’s agape in hurt as tears began to roll down his face. Mattieu backed up, afraid of what other horrendous phrase might be spat out.  
This was a bear he wasn’t accustomed to.  
“Mattieu wait, I-I didn’t mean-”  
Mattieu shook his head slowly, tears pouring with no stop.His head began to pound.  
“You meant it, you meant every fucking WORD DeMarcus!” he backs up in harsh realization, when his arm is gripped.  
“Mattieu, I love you I didn’t mean it please!” He begins to beg, teeth still bared.  
“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” He snatches from the tight hold on his arm, turning to run into a deeper part of the woods.  
He raced, hearing heavy footsteps behind him, as well as his name being shouted by the abrasive man. Eventually the name shouting stopped and so did Mattieu. He sat down by a tree, DeMarcus nowhere in sight. As his back slid down the tree and his bottom hit the grass below, he broke down. Tears streaming down onto the knees huddled in his chest. He cried at how Allen treated him, how he couldn’t return home, at happiness lost. Most of all, he cried at how lost he was within himself. The Mattieu he knew never ran away from issues, but he let DeMarcus weaken his stature for 3 years. Mattieu laid on his bag, looking up at the sunset orange sky. He closed his eyes, emotionally and physically tired, drifting away with the sound  
He was startled awake as he heard a distant voice, or more of voices. They were strong and harsh, voices he heard too often throughout his life. Between running from abandoned buildings or cashed parties, he knew the sound of cops. He hopped up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed his bag and began jogging out of the area. Suddenly, he remembered all of the drama from earlier, tears rimming his eyes. He shook his head and went into a sprint, coming upon a cage. He hated how he was right now, what has his life actually come to? Running from home, losing himself and not knowing where in the hell he was at that. He wanted to blame DeMarcus, but he knew internally, that this all could’ve stopped at anytime. Mattieu heard the voices getting farther and came to slow walk as he walked into the cave.  
“Woah, this is amazing.”  
Mattieu gazed around in astonishment. Rubies and gems eroded the walls, and when he turned his flashlight on it became a beautiful palace. He almost became to entranced when he heard a loud voice from behind. The officers were getting closer.  
“Hey! There he goes!”  
“Shit!”  
Mattieu quickly turned off the flashlight as he ran blindly, tripping and landing on his hands and knees. He hissed at the pain and didn’t need light to know that skin was broken. The voices were getting louder and Mattieu would have been home free. But then he came upon a wall.  
“No! No, no, no, no, no!”  
Mattieu beat against the wall with angry, desperate fists. He slowly came to a stop and slid down against the wall, tears coming back as sobs racked his body. He heard the voices getting near, and was accepted his fate. He braced against the wall, counting softly to calm himself when the wall became translucent. He opens his eyes, gasping slightly. There was another side, blurred and hazy. He decided this was no time to question and quickly stepped through, falling into another place. He is caught on a tree before he hits the ground, looking up just in time to see the hole in the sky close. He bounces until him and his bags falls to the ground completely.  
“Where the hell am I?”  
He brushes himself off, looking around to find himself in the woods.  
Except it wasn’t quite his woods.  
He brushes himself off, calling out for DeMarcus experimentally and was glad when there was no response. He walks out to a town unknown and uncharted, ready to find something new and find the things he’d lost in the fire.


End file.
